Come Back To Me
by RoseScytheElysium
Summary: A oneshot about Sub-Zero returning home to his wife after a run in with Lin Kuei Cyborgs. Fluff *takes place before the events of mortal kombat X*


Kuai Liang took a deep yet steady breath. He watched from behind a stone wall the mechanically monstrosities he used to call brethren. He narrowed he pale blue eyes taking in each movement they made. He clenched his fists tightly and felt that familiar surge of frost pile on his skin. He began to think back how he got into this mess. It went by so quickly despite the long past couple of days he had been here. He had only meant to locate this fallen cyber brethren and formulate a plan with reinforcements, but things had not gone the way he planned. Damned cyber bastards with their improving technology had found him. Kuai Liang had taken every precaution but he had no clue the Lin Kuei were so quick with updating their cybernetic technology. He knew a full frontal assault would be risky which is why he had used stealth tactics instead. But none of that mattered now; the Lin Kuei Cyborgs were on this trial and gaining quickly. It seemed he found some luck stumbling across this group of cyborgs, as they have not yet been altered of his presence. However, Kuai Liang knew it would not be long until they did. Sneaking by these few was not an option as it would take too much time to find a route, but fighting them would also prove challenging as one of the robotic bastards had landed a pretty hard hit to his side. Kuai Liang knew he was wasting time thinking about what he should be doing instead of taking action.

He took one more deep inhale of air before jumping from behind the wall. He could feel the adrenaline flow through him as he shot out an ice blast from his hand. It quickly collided with one of cyborgs freezing its feet to the ground. Kuai Liang jumped towards it and slashed its abdomen with his newly formed ice sword. The top half of the cyborg fell to the ground with a loud metal clang. The three other cyborgs rushed towards Kuai Liang. Kuai Liang was quick to dodge their attacks retaliating by sharply kicking one of them in the spine pushing it back. He turned his attention to the darkest of the three cyborgs; he tensed up his arm slamming his fist to the ground sending a wave ice to sprout up impaling the cyborg through it metal throat. It extended its arm at him attempting to fire but Kuai Liang swiftly cut off its hand with his blade then delivering a final blow to its skull. He felt two cold limbs grab him from under his arms. The cyborg squeezed him tightly causing his bones to strain and ache. Kuai Liang winced and heard the unnerving sound of a saw grinding and spinning. He peered through his eyes and saw the cyborg he had kicked earlier approach him. He knew they wouldn't kill him but the removing of limbs wasn't out the picture. Besides he wouldn't need them when they cryberized him. That sent a chill down his spine and not the one he is used to. No, he couldn't be cryberized again; he wouldn't be made into a slave again. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't do that to her, not again. He mustered his strength and lunged the cyborg holding him over his back and crashing into the other. He swung his arms back and when coming back he formed a large ice hammer and collided it with the two cyborgs heads. Their heads gave way easily and were crushed with a loud crunch. Kuai Liang's breathing was rapid and shallow as he stood over the remains of his cybernetic foes. He stepped back regaining his composer. He knew he didn't have much time before the rest of the Cyber Lin Kuei found him and in his condition he couldn't take them all on. He quickly sprinted in the opposite direction from where he came not caring to look back.

Kuai Liang stepped out of the portal conjured up from the portal stone Raiden had so kindly lent him not long ago. It was dark with the only sort of light being the moon, which so happened to be full tonight. The portal closed behind him sending an uncomfortable surge of energy past him. He brushed it off and stepped towards his base, a temporary base he hoped. He could see some of his recruits were standing guard while others trained with each other. They noticed him when he got closer seeing as how they all dropped what they were doing and rushed towards him.

"Sifu!" They called out to him.

They seemed concerned and rightfully so seeing as Kuai Liang was supposed to be back earlier. Kuai Liang raised his hand signaling them to calm themselves. Still they approached him urgently. They noticed his wounds and were careful not to touch them.

"Sifu, you're injured. Let's get you to the healers." One of them stated as he began to put an arm around Kuai Liang. However, Kuai Liang put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"No…" He whispered, "I have something to do first."

His recruit nodded and stepped away from him. Kuai Liang straightened his stance and approached the base with his recruits follow suit.

Kuai Liang silently walked down the long corridor with his destination the only thing on his mind. He heard a small voice coming from the door up and to the right. He couldn't make out what was being said but he immediately recognized the voice. He quickened his pace but stopped at the door frame stepping back a step. The room was dark with only a small lamp illuminating the room. Besides the lightening he could see a small boy lying in the bed barely keeping himself awake and a women sitting besides him reading from a children's book.

"Besides all of this, the boy still followed. The boy however frail had a great sense of adventure in him." She read, her voice soft soothing and gentle.

Kuai Liang smiled to himself but stayed silent.

"And so the boy braved the wooded sanctuary unafraid of what was held inside." She stopped reading and closed the book.

"What happens next?" The boy asked in a groggy tone.

"You will find out tomorrow night." She spoke gently moving the boy's ebony locks from his face.

"Dad is coming back right?" The question clearly stunned the woman as she noticeably tensed but she recovered quickly.

"Of course, he always comes back." She said confidently.

"That's goo…" The boy slurred before falling into a slumber.

She sighed happily and gently pressed her slender finger to his nose. "Good night little one."

She turned off the lamp across from the bed before getting up and placing the book on the top shelf.

"I wish you read me bed time stories." Kuai Liang spoke up.

The woman jumped at his words and sharply turned to him. Upon seeing him in the doorway she ran up to him embracing him tightly. Despite the discomfort from his wounds, Kuai Liang returned the embrace holding onto her. He sighed as he buried his face in the crook over her neck, inhaling the lovely sent of her hair. They pulled back slightly not daring to let go of their embrace.

"I was so scared. So scared you wouldn't come back." She confessed softly.

Kuai Liang smiled gently, "That's not what you told him," He replied motion over to the sleeping boy.

She chuckled quickly, "What kind of mother would I be if I told him I didn't know if his Dad was coming back?"

"You don't ever have to worry about that. Neither of you do. I'll always come back to you." He comforted.

She smiled and leaned her head against his chest before pulling away and leading him to their room.

She helped Kuai Liang undo his armor straps, placing them on the shelf for later. He stripped his under shirt off and she was quick to inspect his wounds. She took a damp cloth and began dabbing the dried blood off his body. He was cautious in hiding the wound to his side from her, he could tell the bruise was spreading. She motioned for Kuai Liang to sit on the bed.

Kuai Liang groaned and grabbed his side as he sat on their bed causing her to quickly turn to him.

"Let me see." She walked over to him. He was reluctant to move his hand away but the stern look he received from her drove him to remove it. "Why haven't you gone for treatment yet?" She demanded softly.

"I wanted to see you and Jin. I couldn't keep you two waiting any longer." He spoke.

Her lips parted and color rose to her cheeks, "F-Foolish. You and your considerations…you could be internally bleeding and it could be broken or-"

Kuai Liang smiled and placed his lips on hers. They seem to fit so perfectly and he would never get used to the wave of excitement that went through him every time his lips touched hers. She carefully placed her hand on his chest and leaned into the kiss. Kuai Liang put his hand on her cheek and caressed it slightly with his thumb. She pulled her lips from him but kept the proximity.

"I love you." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"And I love you." He replied taking her hand in his.

She lowered her eyes, "I wish you would let me come with you and help."

"I can't do that."

"Why not Kuai Liang? If we were both there it would be safer."

"This is something I need to do and besides we can't Jin alone. With your travels and mine we synchronize them so one of us will always be with Jin."

"If you let me join you I could make sure that Jin has a father who always comes back. he wouldn't need to ask, he would know."

Kuai Liang sighed, "I know I missed most of his life-"

She stopped him, "Don't. Don't say that. You couldn't control what happened. No one could. But right now you're here and that's what matters to Jin."

She paused, "I do not mean to doubt your abilities-"

"I know you don't. I know what you mean. And I know you are strong and could help me but I can't risk it losing you."

She smiled lovingly, "Oh Kuai…nothing could take me away from you. Not even death. But I shouldn't have brought this up, besides you're here right now and that is what matters."

She stepped away from him, "Now, let's take you to get that wound fixed up. If you don't it'll hurt even worse when Jin sees you returned home."

Kuai Liang laughed and the thought of his son jumping all over him, "You're right." He got up and began walking with his wife to the healers thinking it was good to finally be back with his family.

-Hope those you read enjoyed! not sure if I'll write more with this. It all depends. But I'm really interested in writing a Fic about Hanzo having a student. Was thinking about making her Takeda's sister but that would kinda controversial...but I think I'm gonna do it anyway! If anyone has any questions concerns or suggestions let me know!-


End file.
